I Relinquish My Claim
by brire
Summary: Zach had some girl trouble when Cammie reliquished her claim. How did he deal with the constant flattery? Only one way to find out.


**The story doesn't jump into the action right away but it will get there.**

 **This story is in Zach's POV**

* * *

My synopsis of the past few days:

I arrived at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women (or so we were told they were) Monday before breakfast, which was held in the Grand Hall starting at 7:30 exactly. I'll have to admit, I was excited to see Gallagher Girl again. I wanted to see what she could do when she wasn't tired, and her guard wasn't down. I think it's fair to say that since she somehow figured out what school I went to, her skills would be highly promising.

No doubt she was one of the types of girls to hold a grudge, that will provide some entertainment for me for the rest of the semester.

I was proven correct, to my satisfaction, about her hostility towards me on the first day of my attendance at her school. I don't mind at all, she doesn't know it but she's too tiny and adorable to look intimidating. I found myself around her more than I would have expected, maybe it's her fault; if she wants to push me away and pretend D.C. didn't happen, I'll make sure she'll never forget it.

My real challenge for the semester will be learning how to get Cammie to tolerate me- and I guess how to deal with the others. This whole girl thing is new to me, so I don't know if I'm supposed to flirt with everyone I can in this school or not. Isn't that what guys in normal schools do? I suppose it doesn't matter, relationships of any kind are hard for me.

My first day was more eventful than I had expected. I mean, I expected the classes to be as hard as they were. Schools for spies are a lot more thorough than schools for assassins- my guess is that that's because we prefer not to get our hands dirty while spies do.

I had made Cammie my guide just to see her pout and the line that she gets on her forehead when she's irritated (is this what having a crush is like?). I realized soon enough that catching feelings for her would not end up well; Solomon had told me she just got out of a relationship with a civilian named Josh (who I will now, out of spite, call Jimmy).

I decided to mercilessly tease her, even on the verge of straight-up insult her, instead of being friendly; all in an attempt to hide my true feelings. I don't even know how I feel about her, but I don't think it was as innocent as only wanting to annoy her.

Little did I realize, teasing is associated with flirting- which was exactly what I was trying to avoid. Luckily, Cammie's pretty thick when it comes to that (Solomon told me she had the help of her roommates to handle the Jimmy kid) so she didn't notice. I was able to tone it down before she caught on.

To reflect, the whole time I was here (one whole day), I hadn't talked to a single girl other than Cammie (unless to say excuse me when I almost knocked down an eighth grader in the halls). All the other guys I came with were constantly being surrounded by a group of girls, but the girls seemed to avoid me like the plague. I can't decide if I want to be fawned over or not, but I don't have to tell to know that my ego is slightly hurt.

I had just finished lunch, where I couldn't help but notice the girls were all having a serious conversation centered around Cammie, when I had my first encounter with a girl.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Someone squeals. "Funny running into you here!"

A girl, I think her name is Eva, falls in stride beside me in the hallway.

"The school?" I ask sort of confused. "I kinda go here now."

Eva giggles, "No, silly!" She pushes me slightly. "It is _such_ a cawinky-dink that were both going to the same class!"

I try to keep my face neutral, but it's really hard dealing dull girls. I thought this school only allowed the exact opposite in, what happened to that?

"Not really," I explain. "The sophomore year basically shares the same schedule."

"You are so funny!" Eva basically falls over me, I have to hold her to keep her off the floor.

"I'm glad you find me hilarious," I right her and quicken my pace. I can't lose her, but I can try to outpace her.

"It comes so naturally to you," She fawns. "Let's walk together."

She's fast at my heels when I stop. No, I realize, she's flirting with me.

"Whoa!" She tries to bump into me, but I side step.

"Eva, you're really nice- and you seem smart," I add to lessen the blow. "But I'm not interested, sorry."

"Oh, okay," She smiles but she doesn't mean it. Her face gets red, she looks to the ground to find it.

"I don't know where Cammie is, so you can still show me to class if you want," Even though I know where it is, I think.

Something crosses her face when I mention Cammie, but I can't tell what it means. Jealousy? Realization? I don't know.

"Okay," She steps away from me now, keeping her distance. "It's at the end of this hall."

I don't look at her as I continue on the path that I already started. Turning her down was easy for me, the hard part was figuring out why I did it. She was pretty enough, smart enough, and she was the first girl to actively show interest in me.

I hadn't been swarmed by a dozen, it was just one, didn't I want that attention? Or did I only want it from one girl in particular?

* * *

The next day, Cammie had managed to disappear again, probably to one on her many secret passageways. I didn't mind, she couldn't stay hidden long because our next class was P&E in the barn outside. P&E would be a great way off showing off, plus learning is the intended purpose so that too.

Walking the hallway that led out the door to the lacrosse field, someone called out to me.

"Goode! Wait up!" A girl shouts. I stop to be polite; I know it won't be Gallagher Girl, she would never seek me out. When I turn to see who yelled for me, Mick Morrison punches my shoulder.

"Hey, Blackthorne Boy," She smiles playfully. "I thought we could be sparring partners today."

I draw back at the nickname, that was Cammie and I's thing!

"Um, sure," I give in because I don't think I have much choice. "Sounds like a good match."

She twirls her hair and looks down. Oh god, sometimes I wish I wasn't so good with body language. I do _not_ want Mick flirting with me too.

"I think we would make a really great pair too," She blushes.

I have to end this before it goes any farther. Even though I don't mean to, leading Mick on could put me in a world of hurt down the road.

"Yeah maybe," I edge away. "But only on the mat."

I'm ready to run when I see her glare.

"What does that mean?" She plants her feet in a stable position, her hands balled into fists.

"Just that I don't have time for relationships right now, you know?" I shrug my shoulders and start to jog to the barn, and away from her. "Culture and Assimilation really takes up a guy's time!"

Thankfully, I put enough distance between her and me to make her a nonthreat. Wait a minute, she's going to take it out ten-fold on me on the mats now.

I see Grant in the corner stretching just as Mick gets through the doors.

"Wait up, buddy!," I call out to Grant knowing sparing him will be _way_ safer than sparing a pissed, teenage girl.

* * *

The next morning, I was determined to get Cammie to be a true guide and actually walk with me. I didn't bug her or anything to know her whereabouts, but let's just say I have loyal friends with good ears.

"You're practically on top of her, Goode," I hear Jonas whisper in my ear, even though he is nowhere near me. "Just down the hall."

"I can't see her, Jonas," I groan. "You know how she blends in."

"Just trust me, four yards ahead and you got her."

I search every girl in the crowd, accidently making eye contact with Tina Walters-big mistake.

She appears to be in a heated discussion with Mick, Eva, and Anna. Two of the three certainly hold a grudge against me at this point.

I duck my head and walk faster past their circle.

"You have got to be kidding me! Hold on let me try," Tina whisper-shouts. Please don't mean what I think you mean.

"Hey, Zach sweetie," She presses up against me too tightly. "Ugh, the hallways are so crowded, sorry."

I give her a second to move away but she doesn't. If anything, she tries to worm her way closer.

"I wouldn't say they're that packed," I hint.

"Oh, but I can't risk being swept away!" She pouts, her hand tries to cling to mine but I shove it into my pocket.

She eyes my hostility then shrugs and flips her hair. I take back everything I said about wanting attention, it wasn't fun if it wasn't from Cammie. I try to keep searching the crowd, but Tina makes it hard.

"If you're lost, I can show you around," She smiles.

I find my opening and seize it.

"Actually, the girl that's supposed to show me around- Cammie you know her, right?- well I can't find her and we have a thing," I trail and muster a smile. "So you could point me to her and that would be great."

Her eyes flash with anger and her mouth tilts downward, but she throws her arms upward dramatically.

Did I make it sound like Cammie and I were a thing? Maybe. Was it necessary to get away from Tina? Yes. Did it deserve that reaction? No.

"Ugh!" She cries and spins around, storming away. "She said she relinquished her claim!"

And what claim? And if it was a claim on me, who would want to give that up? I want to ask, but decide not to.

I see Cammie's hair about three girls ahead, my mood lifts as I understand that I'm staring at the answer to my questions.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl!" I part a group of girls like the red sea to reach her. "There you are."

I smirk down at her as she twitches with annoyance. Yep, this is the person I want to be around.

She'll learn that I'm not someone you easily give up. In all honesty, it's all the better she wanted to make me free game, it just tied the knot to making sure she wasn't.

* * *

 **This Story is completed. Hope you guys enjoyed reading! Leave a review-**


End file.
